1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a die set for welding a panel like heat pipe to a heat sink, by the die set used in welding, the die set is provided to make the panel like heat pipe with extremely high heat conductivity effective in combining with the heat sink for use. Heat conducting efficiency of the heat sink can thus be increased. The present invention especially suits to solve the heat-sinking problem resided in CPU's in computer industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, a CPU in a computer may generate large amount of heat during operation, and the faster the speed of operation is, the larger the amount of watt generated will be. When temperature on the CPU is too high, operation of it will be adversely influenced to induce failure of the computer. Thereby, if the heat-sinking problem is not solved, speed of operation of the CPU will be limited, so that the CPU cannot be developed toward the goal of having performance of high speed.
A computer includes a conventional heat sink which is comprised of an aluminum panel and a plurality of heat sinking fins, the aluminum panel is provided on the top of a CPU to absorb heat of the CPU and conduct to the heat sinking fins. Then the heat sinking fins make heat exchange with cool air to lower temperature of the CPU.
In the conventional heat sink for a computer, if the computer is a desktop computer which has a larger mainframe, it has a larger space internally, and a fan can be added on the heat sink to speed up heat exchange of the fins with cool air, such situation can afford a CPU with higher speed for heat sinking; if the computer is a notebook computer which is lighter, thinner and convenient for carrying, a fan added thereon may increase its thickness and does not meet the idea of design of such a notebook computer. Therefore, it is not an ideal way to add a fan thereon to speed up heat sinking of the CPU.
The above stated way of adding fan does not solve the heat-sinking problem resided in a CPU, the main reason thereof is limitation of space, if temperature of the CPU can be transmitted to a larger space, such problem can be easily solved. There are computer manufacturers to connect heat sinks to the housings of computers made of aluminum magnesium alloy to render heat to be transmitted to outside. However, according to results of tests, lowering of temperature by such is quite limited, the problem is evidently that heat cannot be transmitted very fast and effectively to the housings of the computers made of aluminum magnesium alloy. In view of this, solving the problem of heat conducting is the most important subject in development of heat sinks for the CPU's.
In other words, if the problem of heat conducting in heat sinks for the CPU's can be overcome, development of computers in the future must be contributive, and this is the motive of study and development of the present invention.